Worn This Way
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Knowing that there must be more closeted guys at McKinley, Kurt wears various Born This Way style shirts of what he sexually wants in order to coax the guys out of the closet.  Fill for Glee Kink Meme   Kurt/Everyone   NC-17


**So I was looking for a fic today and suddenly discovered the Glee Kink Meme for the first time ever. I got exploring, and found that I couldn't resist writing this fic for the prompt. It was from an anon and I hope that I filled it the best that I could. I kinda rushed and wrote it in two hours so it hasn't had a read through or anything, but, ehhh. **

**Here's the link to the prompt: http : / /glee-kink-meme(.)livejournal(.)com/10780(.)html?thread=16683548#t16683548 Just remove the parenthesis and spaces.**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't know what starts it, but there was something about wearing his 'Likes Boys' shirt that made him feel invigorated. It made him feel powerful, like he was showing the world what he wanted, who he was, and nobody was going to stop him for it. The equivalent of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Kurt goes out and, against better judgment, buys several plain white t-shirts, and his very own t-shirt printer with daddy's credit card. It leads him to sitting on his bed Sunday night, telling himself that he has to do this. Telling himself that there must be more closeted guys than Karofsky at McKinley high. Kurt bites at his lip before shutting the printer onto the crisp white shirt, pulling it back to see the words printed on his shirt. He can't help the smirk that grows on his lips.<p>

Noah isn't really looking for anything in particular as he walks down the halls of McKinley. Mostly he's just concerned with looking like a badass while he does so. He runs his fingers through his mohawk and glances at Hummel as he walks by, noticing that he's still wearing his Born This Way shirt. He raises a brow and thinks to himself that it's odd that Hummel is wearing the same outfit twice. Not that he pays attention to the kid or anything. He's just concerned. Or something.

Noah turns to glance back at the kid at his locker when his eyes zero in on the writing on the white shirt. Suddenly his throat is constricting and his jeans are becoming a lot more tighter than they were a few minutes ago. Suddenly, he finds himself greedily taking in Kurt's entire figure. His perky ass, his long legs, his toned arms. Puck smirks to himself. He's a sex shark. He could go to school wearing a dress and everyone would still think he was a badass. He makes his way towards Hummel, leaning against the locker next to him and leering down at the brunette.

"So Hummel, is what your shirt says true?"

Kurt glances up at him, giving his patent ice queen glare, but Puck can see the lust burning in his glasz eyes. He glances down at his shirt, which in bold black letters reads; Swallows. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" he speaks before turning on his heels and making his way towards the boy's locker room.

It's not mere moments after Puck has locked the door that he has Hummel on his knees, fucking his mouth like it was his job. He knows that Hummel doesn't have much experience in anything like this, so he doesn't mind giving little tips like suck harder, lick there, bob a little faster. Kurt looks up at him with large eyes before pulling off his dick with a lewd pop.

"I thought you were straight." He speaks bluntly and Puck just rolls his eyes.

"Fuck that, I'm Puckzilla, I can be whatever the hell I want to be." He pushes his cock back through Kurt's pouted lips, and the countertenor continues blowing his mind. Puck's fingers weave through Kurt's brunette locks, causing the other to growl and send vibrations through his cock, and that's all it takes for him to be coming down Hummel's throat with a loud moan.

Kurt whimpers but, as his shirt claims, he swallows every drop, moaning as he sucks Noah's cock dry before pulling off with another one of those pops. Noah groans and pulls up his jeans, zipping them tight as Kurt rises from his knees, brushing off his pants. Noah smirks at the obvious bulge in his jeans as he starts making his way towards the door. "Might wanna get that situated." He calls.

"Fuck you Puckerman." Kurt yells back.

"Maybe later, Princess." Noah laughs before opening the locker room door and making his way back into the McKinley halls.

Kurt leans against one of the lockers, a grin on his face as he starts planning his next t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang has always appreciated other people's voices. His vocal chords are nothing in comparison to the muscles in his legs that make him dance good enough to turn others green with envy. So being in Glee club, he gets to listen to and appreciate the wonderful voices that are around him. He gets to listen to Mercedes belt her notes like she was the rhythm and blues queen. He gets to listen to Quinn's innocent and fifties-esque tone. He listens to Rachel belt out notes as though she were Barbara herself. But one voice that always seems to catch his ears is the countertenor that is Kurt Hummel.<p>

He's heard his deep register with Pink Houses, as well his nearly mind shattering high note in La Jazz Hot. So no one can really blame him when he gets distracted by the writing on Kurt's shirt that reads; Screamer.

Now Mike Chang is not gay, and never will be gay. He just has different interests. He respects and admires Kurt's voice the most in their club, and he would just love to hear the different notes that he can reach. So he shyly pulls the boy aside after Glee club, his eyes still staring at the linoleum floor as he speaks.

"I was wondering…if…maybe….if you wanted to….I could maybe….if you were interested…."

"Do you want to make me scream, Michael?" Kurt whispers lowly, although his heart is beating overtime from the shock of luck he's been getting these past two days.

Mike stares at him before nodding his head quickly. "Please….yes…." he murmurs, before his eyes widen. "No offense though, but I'm not gay….I mean….Tina….and…."

Kurt smirks softly, pressing a finger to his lips. "I may scream, but I can keep secrets."

Mike feels himself growing hard at the mere thought and nods his head.

He's done this with Tina before, so having Kurt laying on his stomach on his bed, his hole in full view shouldn't be that hard. But he doesn't know if he can just go and have sex with Kurt knowing that he's going to see Tina later tonight.

"You can finger me, Mike." Kurt murmurs, and Mike feels as though he just shone a light on the entire situation. His shaking hands take the lube lying on his bed and he slicks his fingers slowly before trailing one around Kurt's puckered entrance. He should feel weird and scared over this, but mostly he just wants to hear Kurt scream though notes.

He presses on finger inside the warm heat and is treated to an amazing and wonderful guttural moan from Kurt's lips. He starts to thrust his finger in and out, causing high little whimpers to come from the boy below him. He groans to himself, his ears tingling at the shifting of notes in his room as he adds a second finger.

Kurt's voice seems to become even higher as he lets out another whimper, followed by a pleasured squeak. And Mike is wishing that Tina would make these kinds of noises when he's with her. He thrusts in a third finger and Kurt is making these soft 'ah, ah, ah's' as he forces them in and out, his pitch rising as he does so and he rocks himself back on Mike's long and slender fingers.

Mike finally adds in a fourth finger, and nearly comes in his pants when Kurt lets out a shrill and loud _scream._ He moans and thrusts the digits deeper and harder, finding the bundle of nerves that has Kurt screaming and crying; _"Harder, Mike, Harder!"_

Mike complies, because he wants to hear Kurt scream his name in that high F over and over as he thrusts his fingers, and when Kurt shudders and screams, nearly blacking out, Mike finds the front of his pants damp and his heart rate way over its normal limit. He pulls the digits out, listening to the low groan and his ears perk at the change once more before he falls back against the bed, just reliving the screams in his mind, reminding himself that this doesn't make him gay.

He just appreciates sound.

* * *

><p>Finn's hands are constantly moving, no matter what he's doing. Whether he's playing air guitar to Journey while listening to his headphones, or playing the drums for a member of the glee club. He'll find himself tapping on his legs to the beat of music on television shows, or drumming his pencil on his desk during class. But his hands are always moving.<p>

He likes the feel of constantly being busy, of having the momentum and air on his palms before his hands hit the flat surface below. He knows that sometimes he may annoy people with his constant noises, but he has like, the sleepy leg syndrome, only with his fingers. And right now he really needs his drumsticks, but he can't find them and he really hopes that Kurt knows where they are.

He walks into his step-brothers bedroom and freezes when he finds Kurt modeling a shirt in the mirror. Finn may be slow, but he's noticed lately that Kurt has been wearing various shirts with different phrases on them that have left him baffled or worried. He meant to talk to him but now he's distracted by the words that are on Kurt's shirt; Needs A Spanking.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" he finally gets his voice to ask.

Kurt turns towards him and shrugs his shoulders. "Modeling and Practicing."

"Practicing what?" Finn asks, knowing by now that Kurt will be blunt with him; it's the easiest way for him to be able to understand.

"I figured that there has to be some….experimentation in the glee clubs guys…and I just need some experience before I leave for college next year. So I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"But dude, you love birds."

"It's an expression, Finn. I'm not really killing any birds."

"Oh….good."

There's silence for a few moments while Kurt compares which jeans to wear with the new shirt he's created before Finn finally has a golden idea. "Can I try?" he asks.

"Try what?" Kurt responds, still eying the jeans in his hands.

Finn gestures towards the shirt and Kurt smirks, laying the clothing down gently over his chair. "Sure." He murmurs, and Finn doesn't really know what to do, so they both end up staring at each other for a long moment before Kurt smacks him across the face.

"What the hell dude?" he yells, cupping his stinging cheek.

"What? You're just being dumb, Finn. You're an idiot." Kurt speaks.

Finn doesn't like this Kurt anymore and he crosses his arms. "Whatever." He growls.

"You're just so dumb." Kurt murmurs before bending down to pull off his socks and throw them in the laundry basket. Finn doesn't even know what's happening but soon his trembling hands are slamming down on Kurt's ass and there's a resounding slap through the room before Finn finally gets it.

Kurt was getting him made enough to punish him.

"Lay down." Finn growls, and Kurt scampers to the bed, losing his pants in the process as he lays on his stomach on his bed. Finn walks towards him slowly, his hands trembling at the new movement as he slams his palm flat on Kurt's bottom before ripping off the briefs in a haze and watching the pink form on the pale cheeks.

Finn slaps Kurt's ass again, harder this time, watching the porcelain skin flush red as Kurt whimpers and moans. And suddenly Finns hands are coming down on Kurt's round bottom, playing out a tune that only he can really understand as smack after smack resounds through the room. Kurt's moans join the song, and soon it comes to the crescendo before the finishing beats end with one loud thump and Kurt's high pitched whine as he comes.

Finn stares at the reddened skin before Kurt gingerly pulls on his briefs, flushing slightly as Finn keeps his thoughts on the mailman until he has some time alone in the shower. Because even though everything just happened, he's still not super comfortable with Kurt seeing his dick yet.

Finn feels a little bit awkward, so he does the only thing that he really thinks he should do at the moment.

"So what shirt are you going to wear tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Artie had no idea how he ended up in the empty choir room with Kurt Hummel jerking him off, a pair of blue lace panties around his cock as Kurt's hand moved up and down his length.<p>

He guessed it would have to be because of the damn shirts. He swore to himself that even though the rest of the glee guys seemed to be finding interest in the shirts, there was nothing that Kurt Hummel could do that would convince him that he wasn't as straight as he claimed that he was. Besides, Kurt didn't know any of his kinks, so there was no worry about persuasion.

Until he noticed the countertenor bending over to get his messenger bag and a shock of blue lace creeped out from his unbelievably tight jeans. At first he ignored it, thinking that it was just a pattern on his jeans, instead of what his mind kept jumping to.

Then Kurt had turned around, his shirt proudly displaying; Wears Panties.

Artie had lost it at that point, waiting until the glee club had all left the choir room before demanding that Kurt prove to him that he was actually wearing panties. So he greedily watched as Kurt stripped off his jeans, revealing the blue lace underneath, barely hiding what was underneath.

Then next thing he knew he was moaning as Kurt jerked him faster and faster, his hand twisting at exactly the right angles and moments to make him go insane. "Faster, Kurt." He moaned softly, and Kurt complied, picking up the pace, and before he even got a chance of warning, he released himself into the silky woman's lingerie.

Artie shuddered as Kurt pulled his pants back up for him before adjusting his own, leaving the panties on his lap. "Kurt! You're-"

"Keep them….a memento." Kurt winked, before sashaying out of the choir room.

Artie stared after the door before tucking the blue lace into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Please! Harder Master, harder!" Kurt cried as the male pounded into his entrance over and over again. Sam grinned as he stared down at the brunette, thrusting at a different angle that had Kurt screaming his brains out.<p>

He always knew that he wasn't the most straightest straw in the jar, but it had definitely been decided when Kurt walked into the choir room with frigging leather pants and a shirt that read; Bondage across it in bold black lettering. It took him about two hours to get Kurt to his house, and tied spread eagle to his bed, wrists pounded above his head to the headboard.

Kurt whimpered, trying desperately to get friction to his own aching cock as Sam continued to pound into him. "What, you want something, Kurtie?" Sam mocked, loving the sense of power.

"Please touch me, Sam, please!"

"'awa swawtsyìp" Sam murmured to him, causing Kurt to stare up in confusion.

"What?"

Sam blushed brightly. "It means hold on a bit in Na'vi." He murmured.

Kurt just smirked and moaned softly, pulling against the bonds on his wrists. "As you wish, master." He moaned as Sam continued to thrust into him over and over before finally taking his hand to Kurt's neglected cock and stroking it twice before the two were coming together.

How could someone turn that down?

* * *

><p>Dave thought that someone was surely fucking with him when Kurt Hummel walked down the hallway on Friday, wearing a t-shirt that read; Flexible. Because seriously, he remembered when Hummel was a cheerleader, he didn't have to be reminded of the things that cheer routine did to his sleeping patterns. Yet here the boy is, walking down the halls as if he owns the place.<p>

He notices that Azimio is heading Kurt's way with a bright blue slushie, and being a part of the bully whips, he just can't let this happen. He stalks his way forward and grabs the slushie from his old friend's hands; Az glares at him but makes his way back down the hall in silence. Dave smirks and hands the flavored drink to Kurt.

Dave doesn't even know how the fuck he ended up buried deep inside Kurt inside of the frigging Spanish room, but there he is, with Kurt practically bent in half, knees up near his ears as Dave fucks him slow and hard. Kurt whimpering and moaning, and all Dave can really remember was the look of lust in Kurt's eyes when he handed him the slushy and Kurt had sucked on it crudely, leaving his tongue and lips a bright, just fucked, red.

Kurt's moaning his name and Dave can't remember the last time he'd been happier to see one of Kurt's crazy shirts, because this one sure as hell told him exactly what he needed. All he can imagine is the different positions he can fuck the flexible male diva in, and his dick grows even harder inside the male as he fucks him until Kurt's screaming and crying, his legs bending even more, back arching and head thrown back in ecstasy.

Dave's still surprised the boy hasn't broken yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt smirks as he walks in the next Monday after his entire shirt week. He never knew that the idea would be such a raging success, yet here he is, practically an expert in everything that's related to sex. He's proud that he can actually now get a boyfriend and have actual experience and be able to blow the boys mind.<p>

He struts down the halls of McKinley and into the choir room, his chin held high and smirk firmly on his face as he pushes open the doors and the girls stare in shock at the words printed on his shirt.

Fucked Your Boyfriends.

* * *

><p>Kurt's working on one of the cars at his dad's shop when Blaine walks in, carrying two iced coffees in his hands, giving Kurt a peck on the lips before handing him the iced drink.<p>

"Thank you." Kurt smiles and takes a long sip from the drink, instantly cooling his throat from the heat. He unzips his coveralls, wrapping the sleeves around his waist as he fans himself. Blaine seems to be frozen as he stares at something on Kurt's chest. Kurt looks down and blushed faintly at the shirt he's suddenly wearing. It's one of the many that he had printed about a year back but never got around to wearing after that week.

Fucks On Cars.

"Ummm….Kurt? What's the shirt about?"

Kurt wonders if he should explain the shirt to his boyfriend, flee, or just crawl into a cave. He decides he might as well just say what got him into the entire week the first time. He smirks.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
